Once Upon a Time: The Complete First Season
Once Upon a Time: Season 1 is the official DVD and Blu-ray release of the first season of ABC's hit drama Once Upon a Time. It was released on August 28, 2012, and came in two 5-disc sets. You can order it online for the Blu-ray edition here. You can order it online for the DVD edition here. It is also available in Wal-Mart and Target stores across America. Synopsis Relive the complete first season of ABC’s ONCE UPON A TIME, the hit series that boasts unforgettable characters and a tangled web of romance, action and enchantment. Immerse yourself in the magic and mystery of Storybrooke… a sleepy little town where every fairytale character you’ve ever known is frozen in time and trapped between two worlds, victims of an evil curse. On her 28th birthday, Emma Swan (Jennifer Morrison) meets Henry (Jared Gilmore), the son she gave up for adoption 10 years ago. Henry believes Emma is the daughter of Snow White (Ginnifer Goodwin) and Prince Charming (Josh Dallas), prophesied to break a powerful curse. Unconvinced, Emma returns Henry to Storybrooke, where she encounters the enigmatic Mr. Gold (Robert Carlyle) and clashes with mayor Regina Mills (Lana Parrilla) – the boy’s adoptive mother – who Henry insists is none other than the Evil Queen! Start your epic collection with all 22 captivating episodes, including never-before-seen bonus features, in this spectacular 5-disc boxed set. Bonus Features *"Once Upon a Time Orchestral Music" (video below) *"Fairy Tales In The Modern World" (video below) *"Welcome to Storybrooke" (video below) *"Building Character" *"Snow White, the story I remember" (video below) *"Noble Creatures" *Audio commentaries **'Pilot:' Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz. **'7:15 A.M.:' Josh Dallas and Ginnifer Goodwin. **'Skin Deep: 'Jane Espenson and Robert Carlyle. **'The Stable Boy:' Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz and Lana Parrilla. **'A Land Without Magic:' Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz and Jennifer Morrison. *"Fairiest Bloopers of them All" (video below) *Deleted scenes (video below) *"Singlebrooke" (video below) Videos Notable Trivia *Audio Commentaries. ("Pilot") Audio Commentary for "Pilot" **Prince Charming was originally supposed to die in the Pilot, but the writers decided that it would be really difficult to continue with the show without Charming. **Both Mary Margaret Blanchard and her counterpart Snow White are seen setting a bluebird free. The bird used in both scenes was actually green. **There's a picture of Ginnifer Goodwin's sister in the school. **There's a rubik's cube in both Emma's apartment and Henry's room, the writers put it there to connect mother and son in some way. **Emma uses a red jacket to allude Charming's red outfit in the Enchanted Forest flashbacks. **Pilot's opening scene features "Snow White and the Seven Dwarves" fairytale ending, to show that there is more that goes on beyond the happy ending. **The snow that was falling in the set during the filming of Pilot's first scene was real. **The Glass Coffin was carved out of a log that Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz found in the forest. **In Emma's apartment's door, it says "Cast a Spell", but that is not for the show, it was already there when they came to the set. Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz were going to paint the door, but decided to keep it. Release Dates *'US:' August 28, 2012 *'UK:' November 12, 2012 References Category:Merchandise